Teleconferencing is widely used in business enterprises in today's wired world. Although traditional conferencing devices, such as for example, speakerphones, possess many advantages for teleconferencing, unintended eavesdropping as well as poor voice quality can be problematic, particularly if the speaking attendee is a distance from the conferencing device.
A Bluetooth mobile conferencing device (BTMC) which establishes and maintains short range communication with a plurality of Bluetooth-enabled headsets, may solve the problem of unintended eavesdropping and poor voice quality. In a BTMC, the voice communication is wirelessly streamed to one or more Bluetooth headsets rather than broadcast via a speakerphone. A BTMC may in addition provide mobility, in that teleconference participants may change their locations provided they remain within range of the BTMC. However, since a manual Bluetooth pairing process is typically required for use of a headset with a BTMC, any headset not previously paired must be paired by a pairing process that most users find cumbersome before the user of the not previously paired headset may participate in teleconferencing via that BTMC.
Large scale businesses may have many conference rooms, each having their own BTMC. A conference room with its BTMC may have several conferences scheduled during a day. Moreover, a user may be scheduled to attend several conferences during the course of a day, each in a different conference room with a different BTMC. In that case, a user may be required to go through the cumbersome task of pairing his or her headset with each BTMC for which the user has a conference scheduled.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.